Johnny Bravo (character)
Johnny Bravo is the main protagonist and self-antagonist of the series, voiced by Jeff Bennett. His middle name was rumored to be Bacon. His shallow and dim-witted traits lead to a severely incorrigible inability to attract women, becoming a running gag throughout the series. Appearance Johnny is mostly seen wearing a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes, gelled up blonde hair, and his signature sunglasses. He has a very muscular build, possessing muscles which are exaggerated to be very large. As seen in "Bravo Dooby Doo", Johnny has black. dotted eyes. Personality Johnny Bravo is very full of himself, constantly checking mirrors and flexing in front of women. During conversation with women, Johnny will always try to find a way to turn the conversation around so that they are talking about him and how good he looks in an effort to make the girl realize his positive traits. Johnny also believes that all women want him, even when they express the fact that they are uninterested in him. Because of this, Johnny has the courage to talk to any woman without hesitation, and even kisses one upon meeting her in "Johnny Bravo". Another attribute Johnny possesses is extreme determination, as he will go through many tasks, even life-deadly ones, to win a girl's heart. Johnny is presented to be not too intelligent. He can also be interpreted as a male representation of the "dumb blonde" with the notable exception during Cartoon Network's first 4th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special: Live in Stereo, during which Johnny served as the host and was very capable. When Johnny finds someone to be annoying, he is often rude to them, although caring about their feelings in secret. For example, he constantly makes fun of his geeky friend Carl Chryniszzswics , and claims to dislike him. However, deep down, Johnny cares for the well being of his best friend. Another example is Little Suzy, whom Johnny is irritated by. But after making her cry once, Johnny is able to comfort her due to the guilt he feels. Despite this, Johnny is able to open up to people who he sees as parental figures, such as his mother, and Pops. Biography Childhood When Johnny was a baby, Bunny Bravo used to dress him in a bunny suit. Bunny revealed that when Johnny used to not eat, she would distract him by pointing out something in the opposite direction and then sticking the food into his mouth. When Bunny would leave Johnny alone to leave the house, she would put him in his play pen in the dark until she got back. Johnny's imagination would cause his stuffed animals to appear to be alive, and this would later develop into a fear of the dark that Johnny would retain up until adulthood. Middle School During Middle School, Johnny was acne-ridden. Carl would bully him, asking for his lunch money because he is bigger and older than Johnny by three weeks. High School During High School, Johnny was a very scrawny boy, weighing at 98 pounds with a mullet, and had a crush on a girl named Sandy Baker. One day at school, Johnny was thrown into a trash can by a group of bullies. Sandy had the bullies apologize to Johnny for picking on people who don't have huge muscles. Sandy then helps Johnny out of the trash can, and accidentally knocks him over because of how light he is. Sandy apologizes, and the two become acquainted with each other. Realizing that they are in each others' Spanish class, Sandy invites Johnny to study with her later that day. That night, Johnny asked Sandy to the prom, and she happily says yes. Knowing that he was going to prom with who he believed to be the prettiest girl in school, Johnny decided that she deserved better than to go with a weakling. He believed that she deserved to go to prom with a "hunkin' stud". Being inspired by a comic book, Johnny orders workout training equipment from Flex Bigarms. Johnny initially struggles with the rubber band he has to pull to workout his chest and arms, but is eventually able to get the hang of it and grow huge muscles. He even drank Muscle Powder drinks to ensure he would obtain a large build by the time prom came around. After weeks of exercising, Johnny eventually became the strong man he is today. On prom day, Johnny shows up at Sandy's house, but she doesn't answer the door. He was heartbroken when he realizes he got ditched. Johnny wanted to go up to her at school, but he never saw her again. After meeting her once more years later, Sandy explains that she moved away, and that Johnny must have forgotten. Memorable Attributes The character is memorable for his incredibly fast movements (usually done while trying to impress women), which were accompanied by the loud crack of a whip sound effect. Johnny's catch phrases are "She digs me!" and "Ohhh Momma!" after women beat him up for refusing to leave them alone. Three running gags are him saying "Mmmm, (the object)-y; breaking the fourth wall and Johnny being beaten up by women, who reject him. Abilities Appearances Television Films Video games Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Johnny's voice actor is Jeff Bennet in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Neil Kaplan. *The name "Johnny Bravo" dates back to an episode of The Cheyenne Show, and was also Greg Brady's would-be stage name in an episode of The Brady Bunch. However, Van Partible stated in an interview for Cartoon Network that he also derived the name from his full given name, "Efrem Giovanni Bravo Partible." *Johnny's appearance may be a reference to 1950's subculture called "Greasers" *He hates clowns, since they scared him frequently throughout his childhood. *Johnny's birthday is April 27th. Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:What a Cartoon! Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:American characters